starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rata womp/Leyendas
La rata womp fue un gran roedor omnívoro nativo de Tatooine. En general, se consideró una plaga. Tenían un poco más de dos metros de tamaño. Había tres razas de ratas womp: las que vivían en el Cañón del Mendigo, las que vivían en los Eriales de Jundland, y las ratas womp de los pantanos. No era extraño que la gente tuviera ratas womp domesticadas como mascotas, pero Luke Skywalker y sus amigos les disparaban con ráfagas de aturdimiento, mientras volaban en Saltacielos T-16, para divertirse y practicar. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' juego *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic 27: Starcrash'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Hunting the Wyrd'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Sandstorm'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Jabba Tape'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''A New Hope Revised Unlimited'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoría:Criaturas comestibles Categoría:Roedores